Embers
by Twerksie
Summary: A collection of short and sweet LilyJames oneshots, sure to fulfill daily values of fluff. Review
1. Double Negative

_Yosh I'm back! Roffle. I'm back with a collection of short, sweet one-shots. So I can't really call it multi-chaptered, because even if it will have more than one chapter, it's really just a collection of one-shots. Does that make sense? Roffle. Anyway, let's get on with it. This is called Double Negative. LilyJames. 333 Enjoy, and please review! _

**1. Double Negative**

The fireplace crackled merrily, spreading warmth throughout the Gryffindor common room. It was the middle of December, and Sirius Black was watching a pair of lovesick idiots cuddle in front of the fire with a scowl. It was sweet – really (Or at least that's what Sirius tried to tell himself) – the way his best friend's arms were wrapped around the slender figure of his newly acquired girlfriend, but when the two begin acting out trite clichés that consisted of merry fireplaces and snow tumbling outside, it shoots straight past sweet to just plain disgusting.

Or to Sirius, at least. All of the other boys in his dormitory had remarked about how romantic it was, and it seemed that Sirius was the only one who saw the scene for what it was: a sickeningly sweet gag-fest.

He watched as James Potter pulled his girlfriend closer to his body, whispering what was probably some idiotic proclamation of love that had just recently begun spouting from James' mouth. Lily Evans' mouth curved into a smile as she listened.

Sirius half-expected James to run a hand through his hair as he had done countless times when he was trying to convince the love of his life to go out with him. James Potter had always been arrogant. But this was a different James, Sirius reminded himself. Lily had changed him, and James was no longer the self-worshipping arrogant prick whose ego was twice the size of Hogwarts. He was now just James Potter, Lily Evans' boyfriend. And that's all James needed, Sirius knew.

As the Marauder watched with scrutinizing eyes, a first-year boy approached the pair. Oh, no, went Sirius' head. Lily would surely bite his head off for interrupting her quiet time. Lily had always been short-tempered. He was only a first-year, Sirius noted, and he surely didn't know how many times (and how quickly) Lily had brought sixth-years to tears for interrupting her quiet time. Sirius held his breath and prayed for the boy.

The small boy stood in front of them, holding out an official-looking envelope for the Headgirl. Fury flashed across Lily's face. James seemed to have been expecting this, as he quickly pulled her in tighter, whispering another little something to her. Lily bit her lip and stopped glowering at the frightened-looking boy. She took a few seconds, but she calmed down enough to take the envelope in her hand. "Thanks," she mumbled.

The boy took off. Sirius exhaled, amazed at how quickly and how skillfully his best friend had calmed the boiling pot known as Lily. For as long as he had known her, no one had been able to accomplish such a seemingly impossible task. Until now.

How sickening. They had somehow actually managed to..._bear_ with each other. Worse yet, they actually...fit.

Imagine that. Sirius had always considered the pairing of Lily Evans and James Potter as just...a plain mistake made by fate. And he would never have expected the two Headstudents ever to be so...remarkably _perfect_ with each other. But he was steadily being proved wrong.

James Potter had always been arrogant. Lily had always been short-tempered.  
But they fit, they formed one perfect picture, one perfect unit. They complemented each other. They each made up for the other's flaws.  
Fate had joined the two together, and they formed one perfect love.

And even though Double Negatives were always considered an error in the world of grammar, in the real world - Double Negatives were a blessing.


	2. Starlight

**Starlight**  
By Kimmy

_LJ; slight angst. Made my eyes all teary. And I WROTE IT! Isn't it funny that when I'm not trying to even WRITE angst, it turns out to BE angst? And when I DO try to write angst, it turns out...crappy? Lol. Well, here it is, STARLIGHT. Let me know what you think about my first REAL angst piece. Hopefully it is what angst is supposed to be. _

James Potter loved watching the stars. Shining in all of their beauty, they decorate the simple blackness that is the night. They provide light, inspiration to all who happen to glance up and see them. James often found himself on the roof of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, arms resting underneath his head, and eyes turned toward the little balls of light. He found peace in them, as though comfort itself was shining down upon him.

----------------  
The first time the stars had seen the boy gazing up at them was in his second year. He was just a small boy then, quick and clever, but still just a boy. His innocent hazel eyes were hidden behind round glasses, but they sparkled with determination. The stars saw the dreams behind those eyes. He would stay on the roof for hours at a time, sometimes even drifting off to sleep underneath the sky. The stars smiled down at him and knew he would grow to be a fine young man.

Three years later, and the teenager was still climbing up to watch the balls of wonder shine down on him. He had grown into a fine boy. But still just a boy. His eyes still sparkled with the mischief of a child, but there was something more lingering behind that. Sometimes, the boy would speak to the stars, about his life. He complained about schoolwork, teachers, people...life in general. But most of the conversations he held with the silent stars involved a young girl named Lily Evans. It seemed the boy was simply infatuated with the girl, and spent the time talking about her being the epitome of perfection. The stars smiled sorrowfully down at the boy.

The boy was still content to lie on the roof in his sixth year and talk. He was well on his way to becoming a man, though he didn't seem to notice. The stars saw it. In his eyes, which had seemed to grow more tired as the days flew past. In his voice, which seemed to convey more sorrow than happiness as time went on. In their shared conversations. He did not talk about the superficial things he had a mere year ago. He talked about his worries, about his family and the approaching war with evil. Wisdom was threaded through every one of his words, and the stars could not help but feel for the teen.   
Sometimes he would bring about the subject of Lily Evans. It seemed he was still as infatuated as ever, but not in the way he had been but a year ago. He chatted about her with soft words of admiration, and spoke about her maturity with wonder. He admitted to his silent friends that he knew she wasn't perfect, but he loved her just the same. The stars smiled joyfully at their old friend. Yes, he was growing up to be a fine young man.

The first time the stars had seen Lily Evans was in seventh year. The man named James Potter had brought the woman up with him and showed her his discovery with a grin. His eyes sparkled with wisdom now, though traces of that same childhood mischief still lingered. The stars doubted it would ever vanish. The stars noted with happiness that the dreams they saw behind those innocent eyes all those years ago were on their way to becoming reality.

James did not speak to the stars that year. But he did come up every night with the love of his life. They would talk together, about schoolwork, teachers, people, life...each other. And the stars were proud of their friend. They could see why James had fallen in love with the woman. In more ways than one, she was like a star herself. She had been his light, his inspiration all of those years. She had inspired wisdom in him and – without even knowing it – comforted him with just her mere presence. She had guided him through his life at Hogwarts and kept him sane. A star.

Lily Evans and James Potter were wed underneath the stars, who were delighted to have been invited. When James said those two words, "I do," the stars shone ever more brightly, just like the green eyes of Lily Potter. She wept with happiness as James leaned in to place a sweet kiss on her lips. A light rain started falling on their heads as the stars wept with her.

Lily and James Potter died underneath the stars. They saw the dreams of the young man and woman fade into nothingness. The stars grew dull as they watched the object of their love – their baby boy – cry. Harry Potter wept in the coldness of the night, for the deaths of his young parents. The stars wept too, once more, with him.

The rain fell hard on the still bodies of Lily and James Potter.

But the stars shine on for their son.

**-End-**

Well? How'd you like it? Okay angst? Crappy angst? Just...angst? Was it any good? I'd REALLY like to know, seeing as angst is never really what I prefer to write. Lemme know. -heart-


End file.
